He of My Love
by CodenameOne
Summary: Life is never perfect; there are hardships, tough times, and unfortunate events. Spike, however, has a pretty good life. Friends, family, a wonderful caretaker and place to live. With Twilight away at Canterlot the young dragon has the library all to himself, and invites his lover over to take his already good life and make it perfect for just one night.


_**~He of My Love~  
**__Written by Codename: One  
_

* * *

Life was not always easy, especially when you're the only one of your entire race in a town full of people your species considers 'alien and foreign'. That's not to say it doesn't have it's moments. Moments of fun, love, or just plain moments.

Spike stood alone in the Ponyville library, setting up the couch in the basement. He fluffed up the small pillows and made sure the cushions were nice and soft before draping a blanket over it.

Moving with a purpose he went back upstairs to the kitchen and setting a pan of popcorn on the stove, making sure the soda was still on ice and the popcorn bowl was clean. Done with that he ignited the burner for the popcorn and set the bowl aside, grabbing two glasses for the pop and pouring them full, listening to the ice within crack and rise to the top.

As the popcorn popped and the soda sizzled Spike checked the freezer for one last thing; the chocolate, a relatively expensive type from a local candy store, and assorted in the heart-shaped package. Caramel-covered, caramel-filled, peanut butter coated, dark, normal, white, and one as big as Spike's teenage claw in the center, sharing the heart-shape with the box.

Tucking the box under the couch downstairs Spike went back up just as the popcorn finished popping and dumped it all in the bowl, taking it downstairs along with the pop and setting it all up. All that remained were the candles which he set up strategically around the room and lit with his natural flames.

With all the finishing touches in place Spike went back upstairs for one final time as a knock came to the door, signalling the timely arrival of his company for the evening. Moving to the door with a lively step the dragon opened it up, seeing his boyfriend Rumble standing before him, his recently-showered grey coat sporting a sheen in the light of the library's lamps.

"Hi, Spikey! Can I come in?" Rumble asked, sending red hues across the drake's face.

"Of course" Spike replied, allowing the colt entry to the library. Gently closing the door Spike patiently waited as Rumble looked around the library idly, sighing.

"Feels like a second home with all the time I spend here. With you, of course" the teenage colt said. Teenager meant two entirely different things for dragons and ponies, but they were both teenagers all the same.

"Yeah I bet it does" Spike remarked, knowing all too well how often they hung out or spent time together. It isn't at all a bad thing, but Spike supposed it is what it is.

Of course, what it is is amazing.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Rumble asked, turning around to face Spike.

"I got a couch set up downstairs, with some food and what-not" the dragon answered, hoping Rumble would like it.

"Alright then" the colt said, heading for the door to the basement as Spike followed. Rumble had long ago learned what was behind every single door of the library and no longer needed directions or accompaniment when looking for something.

Heading downstairs Rumble approved of what he saw set up there, and cocked an eyebrow at Spike, who merely smiled. "Like it? I did it all for us."

"Awww, this is kinda sweet. Thanks, Spikey" Rumble stated, trotting around to the front of the couch and sitting down on it. Spike quickly joined his coltfriend, sitting at one end of the couch while Rumble sat at the other, the two facing.

For a while they idly chatted about one thing to another, eating up the popcorn and drinking up the soda. Their topics ranged from recent life events to actual stories of things that had happened a while ago. Spike also explained to Rumble about how both Twilight and Owloysius were out at Canterlot for the week, so they had the whole library to themselves.

Eventually the popcorn and pop were finished off, leaving the two to just their talking.

"Hey Rumby, do you know what day it is?" Spike asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Uhhh, the 13th?" the colt answered, scratching his head.

The drake giggled and reached under the couch, pulling out the heart-shaped chocolate box and opening it up, presenting the contents to Rumble, who gasped.

"No silly, it's the eve of Hearts and Hooves Day" Spike declared, grabbing one of the smaller chocolates and readjusting his position so that he was on his knees in front of Rumble, sitting on the soles of his feet. Placing the first chocolate in Rumble's mouth with shaking hands and blushing face Spike stared into the colt's eyes, continuing on with the second chocolate.

And the third, and the fourth, and the fifth. For the next ten minutes Spike kept feeding chocolates to Rumble's hungry mouth, a blush never leaving either of their cheeks. Eventually Rumble had eaten up all the chocolate thanks to Spike, leaving just the final one in the center of the box with the heart-shape.

Looking the heart-shaped pure chocolate over Spike smiled and said "let's share this one, yeah?"

Rumble nodded.

Putting the bottom of the heart chocolate in his mouth Spike leaned forward, letting the other half of the candy stick out of his mouth, held in place by his teeth. Taking the hint Rumble met the drake halfway and opened his mouth, taking the other half of the chocolate for himself.

Faces absolutely inches apart and their noses brushing faintly together Spike and Rumble looked into each other's eyes, connected by the heart-shaped chocolate melting in their mouths. Biting through the soft candy the two began to chew, the thick taste of chocolate overtaking Spike's mouth.

The last of the chocolate done with Spike tossed the empty box to the floor, watching Rumble finish up chewing the last of his share of the heart-shaped chocolate. The colt swallowed and smiled.

"That was great!" Rumble softly exclaimed, wishing there was still some pop left to wash down the chocolate taste.

"You know, I wish I had gotten a little more of the chocolate" Spike said, getting up to his knees fully and shuffling towards the colt, putting a hand on his cheek and quickly pressing their lips together, both tasting chocolate on each other's lips.

Pushing Rumble down until his back was resting on the armrest Spike put his knees on either side of the colt, straddling his lap. One hand on his cheek and the other hand on his chest Spike continued to make out with his boyfriend, slipping his long tongue into the colt's mouth to taste more of him and the chocolate.

"Hmmm..." Rumble moaned, fully enjoying the kiss they were sharing. The colt put his hooves around the drake's head to keep his lips pressed to his own, soon lowering his arms to play with the spines on Spike's back.

Pulling back from the kiss Spike and Rumble looked in each other's eyes, purple observing green and vice versa.

Clearing his throat Rumble looked away from Spike's eyes and at the back of the couch. "H-hey, Spike, do you think we could, um, have sex...tonight?" Rumble asked, stuttering a bit. They had had sex before but Rumble always stuttered when asking for it.

"Sure..." Spike responded, giving the colt one last peck on the lips before reaching over him for the end table on that side of the couch, opening the drawer and finding a small bottle within.

"C-can I...top?" Rumble asked, making Spike blink a little as he pondered the request. Looking at the bottle of lubricant the drake eyed it a bit before looking back at Rumble, seeing the colt staring at him expectantly.

"Sure."

Handing the bottle to Rumble and shuffling backwards to sit on his feet Spike watched the teenage colt set it aside and reach south with his free hoof, stroking his flaccid member to coax the blood to flow down there. Face cherry red Spike watched his boyfriend fondle and rub himself as his body got the hint and his penis began to grow erect, filling out its full seven-inch length within a few minutes.

Watching Rumble stroke himself had gotten Spike hard too, and his little dragon cock was beginning to throb. The colt put a hoof on the dragon's shoulder while his other one continued lightly stroking his rod, putting his mouth near Spike's ear and whispering "turn around and bend over."

Complying with a nod Spike did as told and turned around, bending forward so his face was on one of the pillows and his butt was in the air, looking over his shoulder as best he could at Rumble.

The colt had grabbed the lube bottle again and drizzled a light amount on his throbbing rod, stroking it up, down, and all around to make sure it was properly greased up. With the same hoof covered in the water-based lube he pressed the tip to Spike's rear, feeling him shudder at the touch of cold liquid. Rubbing his hoof up and down the dragon's taint and butt Rumble made sure he was greased up too before wiping his hoof off with the blanket on the couch.

Planting himself over Spike and putting his hooves on his shoulders Rumble pivoted himself forward so his face was next to Spike's face, planting a kiss on his cheek and sweetly asking "you ready, sweetheart?"

Spike nodded.

"OK, I'm gonna put it in, now. OK?" Rumble asked, pressing the head of his thick shaft to Spike's tight hole, pushing and prodding. The colt wasn't too big for his age, and Spike was a little larger since he's a teenage dragon, so with the aid of the lube Rumble was able to penetrate his boyfriend rather easily.

Of course that doesn't mean he was able to just thrust right in and start pumping.

With his body leaned over Spike's back Rumble had to pivot his hips back and forth to thrust in and out, starting very slowly at first since he was always afraid he was going to hurt Spike if he went too fast at first.

Clenching hard around the intruder Spike had to fight to keep his anus relaxed as he and it eased into the sex, his claws gripping the pillow tightly as Rumble pulled his large shaft back slowly. Inside and out the rod was stretching the dragon open, despite the fact that he'd bottomed a few times in the past for Rumble.

"Uhmph, you feel alright, baby?" Rumble asked, face still next to Spike's. The dragon opened his closed eyes and turned them to look at the colt, nodding as best he could with his chin on the pillow.

A few minutes of steady and slow thrusting later Spike was all loosened up and eased into the sex and Rumble had picked up pace, pivoting his hips to thrust in and out of the drake beneath him. The panting soon came from both partners as Rumble rutted his lover.

Reaching a hand back Spike went fishing for his penis, accidentally brushing against the head hard with his palm which, combined with a thrust from Rumble that bumped against his prostate, elicited a heavy moan from the drake. Wrapping his fingers around his five-inch member Spike began to masturbate as the colt on top of him delivered unto his body the most wonderful feelings.

Breathing a sigh into Spike's ear Rumble took on a steady pace, fully enjoying the sensations of his slick and sensitive rod thrusting in and out of the tightest dragon-hole in all of Equestria. His balls lightly slapped against Spike's each time the colt thrust in, skin slapping on scales with a repetitious _thwaping_ sound.

Pulling his head back Rumble cocked it to the side and rest his head on the back of Spike's neck, closing his eyes and continuing to pump in and out of his boyfriend's rear, occasionally turning his head back to tenderly kiss the drake's neck.

Spike relaxed his anus more and sighed, loving every second of what he was feeling in his backdoor, glad that he had talked with Rarity about what was the best lube to buy. He could swear the lube added to the sensations the both of them were feeling as Rumble was starting to pick up his pace sooner than usual.

Of course it had been a few months since Spike had bottomed, so he could have just forgotten how fast it took his lover to start fucking him harder and faster.

"Aahhh..." Rumble moaned, passing over the halfway point to orgasm. Despite his best efforts the colt never really lasted long when topping over Spike. His butt was just so tight and slick with the lube and it felt so good.

Spike, on the other hand, was already very near orgasm. He was quite good at masturbating and with Rumble stimulating his prostate he was doomed to blow his load quickly from the get-go. His stroking and jerking getting more and more frantic and erratic Spike began to moan more into the pillow, letting out his exclamations of pleasure as he got closer and closer to orgasm. His balls pulling up with each down stroke.

"Aaah... Aaahhh... Ahh...!" Spike moaned, his eyes closed in absolute bliss. Pre-cum leaked and splurted out of his head, leaking down his hand and splattering onto the couch below as his tract got greased up to allow the main load to pass through easier.

Cresting the final hill Spike hit the plateau and screamed long and loud into the pillow as his cum came shooting out, spurting into the fabric of the couch. The stimulations in his butt heightened his orgasm sensations, tripling the length and volume of his orgasm and the results of it. His prostate produced enough jizz to fill an 8 .oz glass a fourth of the way before it died down, the last of his cum getting on the back of his fingers as he stopped screaming and let his hand drop down, the back of it splashing right into the semen puddle as he began to pant heavily.

In Rumble's world he had gotten closer to an orgasm after Spike's, since his anus had frantically clenched down around his member with each of the dragon's ejaculations. Getting up and supporting himself with his front hooves the colt kept pumping in and out of his dragon boyfriend, panting and moaning.

Leaning down in a fit of passion Rumble kissed the back of Spike's head, peppering his scaly skull with a flurry of pecks and kisses. "I love you... I love you! I love you I love you I love you!" Rumble yelled, never once stopping as he rutted Spike, driving himself closer and closer to the point of no return.

Any kind of response to Rumble's declarations of love from Spike was drowned out as the colt collapsed, biting down on the drake's shoulder and screaming out as his orgasm began, his cum shooting out inside Spike's rear, drenching and painting his rectum white. For just a scant ten seconds Rumble was locked in place as he came, rope after rope of sticky semen spilling out inside his boyfriend. Eventually the orgasm died down and with a final sigh the last of Rumble's load dribbled out as he pulled back, his rod breaking free of the grip of Spike's butt, a little bit of his substantial load leaking out and down the drake's taint.

Panting heavily Rumble waited until Spike scooted over before collapsing next to him, his shaft still wet with lube retracting to a flaccid state as he entered his refractory period, feeling absolutely tired and exhausted.

"Ahh... H-happy anniversary, sweetheart..." Spike whispered, barely conscious enough to form the words.

Pulling enough of his remaining energy to cuddle up with his boyfriend Spike closed his eyes, giving Rumble a quick kiss on the lips. There was still the faintest hint of chocolate on the colt's lips, leaving a smile on Spike's face as he slipped right off to dreamland. There wasn't even enough time to exchange I-love-you's before they both went straight to sleep in each other's embrace, deciding already that the shower and clean-up would have to wait until tomorrow.

Life wasn't always easy, but sometimes it was perfect.

And right now, Spike's was just that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author's note: whipped this story up in just about three or four hours, since I had promised a RumbleXSpike story several months ago when I released my LicketyXSpike clopfic. Went over it twice for errors and editing, but I'm sure I missed a few things. If you spot an error, be it spelling, grammar, punctuation, or even formatting, be sure to let me know. Any and all serious homophobic comments will be deleted and the offender blocked. I'm gay, the story's gay, and it's got proper disclaimers. No excuses.**

**Legal note: Spike the Dragon, Rumble, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**


End file.
